Tales from The South Park Holocaust Part One: Stan
by taurinbizarre
Summary: The grizzly and disturbing first installment of a series of short stories known simply as Tales from The South Park Holocaust, is told from Stan's perspective telling the story of his own death recalling Cartman's true satanic form and nature and his brutal revenge on the entire school, and the very first events that sparked the apocalypse.


Tales from the South Park Holocaust

Stan:

About two hours before The South Park Holocaust began Cartman gave a sick and sadistic grin and laugh the one he usually gives when he wants to do somebody in.

"What the hell is so funny fatass?!" Kyle says to him I just stand there glaring him down same old shit different day take it with a grain of salt, what else could we expect from him?

His grin grew wider he diabolically says "Oh you'll see soon enough." He puts his hand up forming a fake gun he pulls his thumb and the trigger back BANG.

He walks on down the halls snickering manically still.

Kyle turns to me "Should we do something?"

"No, its fucking Cartman dude you know him he's full of shit!"

TEN MINUTES LATER:

Sitting in class Mr. Garrison stands in front of the board teaching us something I cannot recall simply because my mind was elsewhere I really didn't give a shit about whatever he had to say on any given day of the week.

Cartman was nowhere to be found, his seat vacant and empty.

My stomach starts to ache with this sick feeling.

Kyle seems to have forgotten all about it when he notices me turning in my seat.

"What's wrong dude?"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

Such a fucking liar.

Kyle didn't buy it not for one second.

"No really dude what's wrong?"

"Nothing, okay really nothing I'm fine."

He just turns back to the front of the room my ears are ringing my vision becoming distorted as the lights flicker on and off. Mr. Garrison notices the class does to but seems to think nothing of it.

"What the hell" he grumbles.

Swallowing my own puke sweating bullets just trying to maintain while trying to seem normal and unaffected is much easier said than done.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER:

In the cafeteria eating my lunch some cold disgusting pizza and a can of Dr. Pepper trying to find the strength to stomach my food let alone keep my appetite the ringing in my ears drowning out all I hear my stomach feeling ripped from my stomach my heart smashed and torn on the ground Impending doom and dread nearby lingering over my shoulder. Feeling one million degrees warm near dying dehydrated tongue nearly falling out of my skull, dear god this is miserable just kill me now.

Kyle sits on the other side of me rambling on about something he's seen on TV he's seen on TV or something like that while everyone laughs I can barley hear them he turns to me concerned as I am drenched in sweat shaking near dying as Cartman stands on the other side of the lunchroom he has this bleak, red demonic glow illuminating his body it could destroy worlds within worlds it was just so terrifying his evil smirk grows wider as Kyle turns to me

"Stan?"

Everybody looks concerned I'm losing my fucking mind MY GOD GET A GRIP! 

"I'll be right back" I stammer out as I run for the bathroom a gun was hidden in Cartman's coat as I run like hell but he just follows it's like death creeping up on you it really is a sight that you would never wish to see.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER:

Huddled up in the bathroom stall sweating feverishly drenched soaking wet shaking eyes drooping shut, my stomach was so much in pain I almost prayed for death right there and then, in the fetal position crying knew that the fat son of a bitch was nearby as my nose started to bleed and the bathroom door slams open, the red glow grows bright underneath the stall door I saw Cartman's feet he menacingly laughs his feet showing clearly.

"You're running away from me Stan, you shouldn't do that."

Just keep quiet and maybe he'll give up and just go away, please let me make it out alive please I'm praying to a fucking God who is nowhere to be found.

"Open the stall door Stan, just make this easier on both of us." I fearfully piss myself now soaking in a pool my own urine.

"Jesus Stan you're such a fucking pussy, now last chance open the fucking door and come out or I'M BREAKING THE GODDAMN DOOR DOWN YOU FUCK!"

I whimper in terror when he breaks down the door his red demonic glow is stronger than ever his eyes yellow and rolled back into his skull, horns are sticking out the side of his face and head bloody and disgusting puss and lacerations on his face, skin flaky and peeling off, tongue long and split in half he's spewing out black venoms tar and blood from his mouth as gives a smile that would make The Devil freaked the fuck out, his fingernails long and sharp, baring his fangs I see the room denigrate around us as he approaches me and there are screams from the hallways outside gunshots being fired at every student and explosions set off almost Columbine like the fire alarm sounds as the students and everyone I know and care about is blown to hell and the teachers run and scramble to keep the students safe. 

"What the fuck are you?" 

Cartman growls back in a deep sickly tone as the school shooting commences and the screams grow louder and more terror-stricken.

"I am the end of all fucking mankind!"

He then pins me against the wall as I am too scared to even speak I just scream wordlessly hoping somebody will hear me as he holds a combat knife to my chin and his red glow grows brighter and more sinister he drives the blade through my chin it goes through my mouth and through my skull blood clouds up my lungs my eyes roll back into my skull and my eyes and brain pop from my skull, and little fragments of white powder fall beneath me he laughs harder and harder, deadlier and grizzlier as I fall to the ground he walks away and lights up a cigarette and grabs his shotgun and through the door carelessly like a badass in one of those brainless action flicks walking away from an explosion as the cold icy grip of death carries me from my body and my eyes close for good, I make the split second decision to follow the sadistic fatass around and watch The South Park Holocaust commence and everyone take a bullet to the skull or a knife to the gut watching the whole entire school go up in flames, This incident will soon be described as the seventh sign of the apocalypse but for now it was apparently to everyone else just another school shooting in another small Podunk town of massive proportions.


End file.
